disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Stoppable
Mrs. Stoppable is a minor character from the television show Kim Possible. She is voiced by Andrea Martin. History She is the mother of Ron Stoppable. Ron seems to have a tentative relationship with his mother as she seems to be much more controlling. There are hints that she would have rather had a daughter and it has been hinted several times that she and her husband are not the greatest of parents to their son. She forced him to go to Camp Wannaweep (the source of almost every fear he has) and when he kept calling her to tell her that he wants to go home, she eventually stopped accepting his phone calls. She also has a no-nonsense attitude, which Ron dislikes as it contrasts with his own laid back attitude. According to the plot of "A Sitch in Time", she works in a bank, though given the erasure of that timeline this information is sketchy at best. Although she has never been seen talking about, with, or to Kim Possible most fans have assumed that she does approve of Ron's friendship with her and her lifestyle as a freelance agent. This has not been addressed in the series as the relationship between Ron and the Possibles, but she doesn't show any signs of disapproval for Ron's participation in missions outside one instance in regards to when he was supposed to clean the garage. School Projects It is unclear how she will be when Hana is old enough, but in Ron's case after there was a "paper machete" accident, she swore off all of his school projects. This helped to cause problems, when Ron refused to see his own father as a "hero," and he needed to do a "Hero Report." She was aware that her husband has joined the Middleton Search And Rescue, but she was probably in the dark as to why. She voiced these concerns about her husband's erratic behavior to Ron, but he was too concerned with typing his "hero paper" on Hego, at least until it crashed, due to the Mathter's interference. It is unknown if she ever found out that Ron was put into a bubble, when he became "Antimatter Boy," or not. She was only seen before her son was completely off the gridMathter and Fervent. Trivia *Both of Ron's parents have a habit of doing major changes without consulting their son until the day it happens. *Mrs. Stoppable was rumored to have a predominate role in Season 4, but was not given one beyond appearing with her husband. *In "Two to Tutor", Ron mentioned that she gave him a baking oven, when he was eight years old. *It is unclear if she is Jewish as well, but fans have suspected that she is given the rest of the Stoppable family is Jewish. *In the episode "Larry's Birthday", Ron was watching Hana, and was forbidden to take Hana on a mission. He did, however take Hana on a recon, after Kim talked them into it, with promise of ice cream. during the recon, Ron accidentally, started the lasers, and Hana destroyed a laser, by throwing her cookie at the laser. The cookie returned to Hana, and then she threw it to start the self-destruct of Professor Dementor's Lair. *According to this dialogue from that episode, Ron is just as terrible when he lies to his mother, as he is when he lies to Kim. Gallery Graduation Part 2 (2).jpg Graduation Part 1 (13).jpg Graduation Part 2 (15).jpg Graduation Part 1 (22).jpg Big Brother (2).jpg Big Brother (4).jpg Bonding (1).jpg stoppablesbio.jpg Big Brother (6).jpg Big Brother (8).jpg A Sitch in Time (7).jpg Ron The Man (1).jpg Ron The Man (2).jpg Larry's Birthday.jpg Mother's Day.jpg Ron The Man (5).jpg Oh No! Yono! (1).jpg Oh No! Yono! (2).jpg Oh No! Yono! (3).jpg Oh No! Yono! (4).jpg Oh No! Yono! (5).jpg Oh No! Yono! (7).jpg Mathter and Fervent (5).jpg Mathter and Fervent (6).jpg Mother's Day (1).jpg A Sitch in Time Present (1).jpg A Sitch in Time Present.jpg Mrs. Stoppable1.jpg Big Bother (7).png Big Bother 1.jpg References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Jewish characters Category:Aunts Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses